


Heartbreak

by aravenwood



Series: Febuwhump '19 [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Leta Lestrange, the love of his life, was dead.Written for the Febuwhump '19 prompt "heartbreak".





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Theseus-centric fic for sooooo long, even before the release of Crimes of Grindelwald. I really like him as a character and need so many more h/c fics with him.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

For Theseus, time seemed to slow down as he watched Leta’s body burn up in blue flames. Leta Lestrange, the love of his life, was dead.

“Leta,” he whispered as the rest of the world fell silent. It was just him and Leta for one last time. The flames were dying out and left behind not a single trace of her body – he didn’t know if that was better or worse but it made him mad anyway. On the inside he was seething, screaming, ready to tear that bastard Grindelwald limb from limb. On the outside he was still, silent and so numb he didn’t even try to dodge the spell thrown his way.

It was only because of Newt that he wasn’t killed.

“Thee, you need to move,” Newt called as he tugged on Theseus’s arm with the intention of dragging him out of the firing line. Theseus was only vaguely aware of it, and while he knew that staying here was putting Newt in danger, he couldn’t force his body to move. He only stared at his brother with dull, listless eyes and limbs too heavy to move.

Newt let out a low moan, pain written all over his face. “I’m not letting you die here,” he hissed and suddenly he was dragging Theseus up by the arm and pulling him to safety, supporting almost all of his weight.

There was no need, as it turned out. By the time they reached a safe place to crouch behind, Grindelwald and his followers were gone.

Theseus heard Newt sigh as he stared at the empty space, but a moment later he was crouched once more in front of Theseus, one hand half-outstretched like he wasn’t totally sure what to do with it. After a few moments of hesitation, he seemingly settled for placing it on his brother’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“She’s…she’s…” Theseus couldn’t say it. He couldn’t do it, because saying it made it real and it wasn’t, it couldn’t be real.

But Newt’s expression was filled with so much dread, his eyes bright with unshed tears of his own, and it couldn’t be anything other than real. Theseus felt his own face crumble as he folded in on himself and hid his face behind his fists.

As he started to sob, a hand cupped his neck and dragged him close. He buried his face in Newt’s jacket and clung to him, afraid that if he let go then Newt would be gone too.

Newt’s breath was hot on his cheek. “I’ve chosen my side, Thee. I’ve chosen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
